


Injured

by Mistevieous



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15201185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistevieous/pseuds/Mistevieous





	Injured

The mission wasn’t difficult, really. The squad went in, got what the data they needed, got out. Easy. Simple. But, of course, nothing can ever go as planned. York got hurt. Not badly, but enough they had to haul his ass back to e-vac quickly and shove him full of bio-foam to keep the bleeding from getting out of control. It was just a knife wound, they all suffered worse. But when even one of theirs gets hurt, they take it seriously. 

Back on the Mother, he seems fine. He has a bandage around his ribs, but he’s fine, will be cleared in a couple days to resume training and such. But that doesn’t stop South from worrying. Quietly. In her own way. Which might not seem like worrying to most, but those who know her, know the truth. 

“You gonna milk that little paper cut all week or what?” She asks him as she sits next to him in the locker room, gesturing to his bandages. 

“I’m not milking it, I was stabbed!” He insists, a hand going to the spot instinctively. 

“You had Wash get your tray at lunch, and convinced North to deal with the TV in the rec room when it wasn’t working right instead of fiddling with it yourself. You’re milking it.” 

“... Okay. Maybe a little. But I’m hurt! Where’s my sympathy, South?”

“The only sympathy you’re trying to get from me is a blow job, and I already said not until you’re better.”

“But South! A blow job uses like, zero of my injury area. It’d be fine.”

She rolls her eyes at him, narrowing them when all he does is give his stupid little smile. It’s supposed to be charming, and she supposes it is in its way, but she’s not giving in! He’s hurt. And even if she acts like a dick about it, she does worry about the wound and reopening it. 

“What about a hand job, that’s nothing, I’ve masterbated twice already without a problem.” He tries, giving his best puppy dog look. 

“Then you can just keep jerking it on your own, I’m not going to be responsible for the fucking thing reopening.” She does a jerking motion with her hand at him, shaking her head. 

“Can I at least steal a kiss? A kiss won't hurt anything.” He asks as he walks closer to her, touching her arm lightly. 

Sure, a kiss won’t hurt anything. But it always leads to more. It’ll start small and simple but jump to so much more. Still, as his hand trails down her arm and tangles fingers with her’s, she finds her free hand moving to his side. She touches over the bandages gently, avoiding the wound and moving until her fingertips touch skin instead. She looks at his face for a second, considering it before she meets him for a kiss. Which does start small, just a few little pecks, but as she expects, one kiss too many leads to one lingering longer, pressing harder until the kiss is deepened. His hands move to her face, rubbing his thumbs over her cheeks as he kisses her. She keeps her hands on his sides, careful still but rubbing lightly from his ribs to his hips. 

She needs to stop the kissing, she knows it’s going to lead to more. As he presses his body against her’s, moving close to feel her body against his, she can feel his arousal already hard and pressing against her. They need to stop, she doesn’t want him hurt. But as he eases them back against a locker, she doesn’t resist at all. He should know his limits, she reasons, he should know if he could do things or not when hurt. Though she also knows that he’ll still do whatever he wants and deal with the problems it causes later, too. 

Just before South tells him they better stop, the sound of the locker room door opening hits their ears. He steals one last, lingering kiss before moving away, sitting back down and awkwardly adjusting his boner. She snickers, shaking her head and turning to find her locker so she can look like she’s just digging through it for something. North rounds the corner and greets them, going straight to York to check in on him. Which makes her have to fight back another laugh, him sitting awkwardly there with a boner while talking to her brother. The dumbass.


End file.
